Anti-Building Attacks
Anti-Building Attacks (Return to Combat) Only certain weapons can attack buildings (Heavy Mortar, Delta-Wave Emitter, Dominator Missile, Resonance Generator). When ever an AB weapon is used, it is destroyed after its use. How to use these weapons *Load these weapons onto your Mechs before you attack another player's city *Select building targets from the Mech's behaviour. *attack another player's city. *Win the battle. Only those Mechs who survived and did not escape will be able to use their AB Weapons. How these weapons work *Each Weapon shoots a certain number of times, indicated by their 'shot' score. If it hits, then it deals full damage to the building. *Each shot is directed at the specifed building type. Each building has a certain hull strength. This hull strength is how much damage a building can take before it loses 1 level. (see Buildings) The highest-level building of that type is targeted first. *A weapon will continue to shoot at a building until the damage is enough to destroy one level of the building. Any excess damage from the shot that destroyed the building will not carry over. The weapon's shots will continue to shoot at the building until it is completely destroyed, or until you run out of ammo. *Continue shooting until you have no more shots left. For example: Dominator Missile does 3000 damage per shot, and has 5 shots, with 100% accuracy. A Command Center has strength 4000. So it will take 2 shots from a dominator missile to destroy 1 level of a Command Centre. 5 Shots fired at a Command Center will destroy only 2 levels. And then what? *After all damage is done, the AB weapons are destroyed *Any half-damaged building levels are returned to full strength I had stuff happening in that building that was destroyed! *Things in the process of being researched/produced by a destroyed building will be cancelled and no refunds will be given (unverified) *Mechs in the recovery station will be destroyed *Tech Lab research that is completed will be unaffected. You will unable to research new tech until your building is at its appropriate level though. (Destroying a tech lab does nothing to already researched technologies) *Science Academy research that is completed will be unaffected. *If a command center is reduced to level 0, you will be unable to build anything (except the command centre itself, and power plants) *The command centre of your last city cannot be reduced to level 0, only level 1. *If all your buildings are destroyed, your city is destroyed *If the AB Attacker has destroyed a city, he will not use extra AB weapons on nothing.\ *Mech's onroute to attacking, moving, or reinforcing a destroyed city will continue to move to the now-empty location, before turning back. *Presumably transfers and scans will also continue to the unknown location before turning back. Other information *Shield Generator can reduce the accuracy of the AB weapons against your city. Each level of the Shield Generator reduces accuracy by 4% *Only Novas have enough capacity to carry DWEs. *Only Nemeses, Novas and Bionics have enough capacity to carry Dominators *Only Nemesese, Novas and Bionics have enough capacity to carry Heavy Mortars *Only Nemeses, Novas, Bionics and Spider Tanks have enough capacity to carry Resonance Generators. Please see http://forum.mechhero.com/index.php?topic=3681.msg22706#new for information on AB Attacks.